


Burning desire

by felisetluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Fever Week, Hinata speaks portuguese when turned on, Just "friends" with a crush in eachother, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Voyeurism, atshnfeverweek, teasing hinata, whipped atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisetluna/pseuds/felisetluna
Summary: It is official, Hinata Shouyou is trying to kill him.Slowly, steadily and bit by bit.Showing no mercy at all.And by now, Atsumu just /knows/ Hinata's actions are deliberate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Burning desire

As soon as Atsumu enters the changing room, he takes off his shirt. He is stinky, tired and also feels hot. He's sure he won't be able to resist Hinata's little game anymore. _That little, persistent and handsome gremlin. Who coulda thought he had that side on him, eh?_ He thinks while opening his locker and throwing inside his sweaty shirt. 

Atsumu finishes taking off his clothes and puts them on his locker to close it. The loud sound of the metal being hit was enough to pull him from his thoughts. A small sigh comes off from his lips. As he’s alone in the changing room he walks to the showers naked, the towel hanging from his left shoulder. Nobody stayed late in the gym anyways. Well, nobody but him… and Shouyou. 

It had been reckless of him to stay alone with the orange-haired man. He should have known better. Specially, since the last time they stood later in the gym to keep up practicing he had "innocently" touched his thighs.

He can't help but laugh. _That man is anything but innocent._ And with a small nod he puts the white towel on the bench, gets into the shower and turns out the warm water. The first water drops are extremely cold, but it helps to chill his body temperature and to clear his mind. 

But only for a moment. 

Soon after the water becomes warm Atsumu's body relaxes, and with the new fogginess of the environment he starts soaping himself up. Once he's ready, he lets the water embrace his body, to wash away the soap and shampoo from his hair. He's half way through it when his mind betrays him and starts thinking in the walking sin Hinata Shouyou became, and all the not so innocent stuff he has been doing to him. The soft touches on his neck, the whispers on his ear, the way sometimes he just said "Atsumu" as if he purred every letter off from his tongue. How being topless as soon as he enters the changing room became a new habit for him. The way Hinata's eyes always searched for his', and he always, always got caught looking at his torso. The flirty smile Shouyou sends him makes his knees shiver. But if there's something his mind can't let go, it's the accident with his tights. It plays endlessly on his mind, over and over, the sensations coming back every time. 

And this time there is no exception. 

Atsumu closes his eyes and lets his mind take over. 

Slowly, his hands on his hair go down and he starts caressing his low abdomen. It begins with slight touches, his fingers shily dancing across his already hot and wet skin. It isn't until one of his hands goes south that he lets a small sound scapes from his mouth. He immediately puts his right hand on the wall to have better access to his lower half. When he touches his tight, he can clearly picture Shouyou's calloused yet warm hand caressing the softness of his right inner thigh. Just as he remembers, his fingers replicate Hinata's and he draws circles against his skin, gradually going further up but now with firm touches. 

"—They are as big and strong as they look like, Atsumu—." _Fuck_ , he can truly hear Hinata's words from his memory. 

By now, Atsumu is pretty much hard and needy in the showers of the MSBY black jackals' gym. Horny and alone in the middle of the night. His right hand can't resist anymore and goes exactly where it's more needed. The short squeeze his fingers do to the tip of his dick is enough to throw back his head due to the pleasure. He's about to start stroking it when the more rational part of his brain suddenly appears and freezes him with one single thought: 

_Yar not alone in the gym._

It was like a bubble had just bursted. When Atsumu opened his eyes and looked at his right side he almost wished for a meteorite to fall and end his existence for good. 

_It ain't fair._

Among the fogginess caused by his shower it was his old high school crush biting his lower lip. Shirtless. Showing in full display his tanned and muscular torso, his hungry eyes looking at him as if he could devour him. It's the exact same expression Atsumu has seen in his face when they're in the court. He just can /feel/ Shouyou's presence calling him, to notice him. 

Hinata was right there. Leaned on the sides of the lockers. Shamelessly looking at him and what the low wall of the showers let him see, his right palm touching the bulge on his pants. The only movement Atsumu does it's to cut off the water. Too immersed in the moment to do anything else, just caught in the act by Shouyou's avid stare to move his hands from where they were. He feels like a helpless little creature who has just fallen into its predator's claws. Which is funny, because Miya Atsumu has always considered himself like a sly predator. 

—Não pare agora. Let me see you, Atsumu—. The moment those words came out from Hinata’s lips, Atsumu's eyes immediately focused their attention on his mouth and the way Shouyou's tongue pronounced portuguese. It made him sound more sensual. 

_Fuck, it ain't fair at all_. 

It seems like Brazil did wonders to Hinata Shouyou. It didn't only help him to improve his volleyball skills, but his flirting too. Ah, and how he could forget the way Shouyou's body changed during his years living there. When the coach presented him as the new MSBY’s recruitment two weeks ago, Atsumu almost choked at the sight of this new Hinata. Broader shoulders, tanned skin, firm arms and a confidence that went beyond playing volleyball. 

It took him completely and totally by surprise. 

—Vamos Atsumu. Don't tell me the crow bit the fox's little tongue—. Shouyou's statement awakened something in Atsumu. Or maybe it was the whole situation, he isn't sure. Either way, he is very turned on for the orange-haired man. And very needy also. 

_Ya know Shouyou, two can also play this game._

Enough of this. It was crystal clear that Shouyou wants him, he had been flirting with him since he came back. And Atsumu can't deny he hadn't wanted this from a couple of years ago. He wasn't going to bale up anymore, not now that it was finally happening. 

Atsumu closes his eyes for a brief moment to inhale deeply. When he opens them again, they are full of determination and unleashed desire. His right hand goes up to remove his hair from his forehead so to have a better sight of everything. The next thing he does takes Hinata by surprise, he's sure of it. Without cutting eye contact with the orange-haired man, Atsumu gets out of the shower and goes to sit at the end of the bench. With just a couple of feet between them, it's impossible to miss Hinata's anxious breathing. 

—I didn't think of ya as a voyeurist, **_Shou-kun_ **—. Atsumu says, legs wide open, erection full at display, eyes never leaving Hinata's face and the way his tongue keeps licking his bottom lip. Yeah, that's the response he wants. —But hey, to each his own, right?—. And without waiting for an answer, Atsumu slowly starts to stroke himself up. 

He sees how Shouyou's eyes get bigger, darker and somehow they look even brighter. 

—Você me deixa louco—. Shouyou tells him something in portuguese that he doesn't quite understand. But it doesn't matter, because Atsumu knows Hinata is very much enjoying the new view as his hand goes to the inside of his shorts to put out his cock and to start jerking himself off. —Atsumu, você está maravilhoso. So handsome like that—. Shouyou's voice comes out hoarse, and the way he touches himself in front of him, so shamelessly, so needy makes Atsumu desperate for more. 

The marvelous pressure his thumb and index finger make in his left nipple, the way his other hand steadily bob the length of his shaft, the image of Hinata doing the same thing in front of him, the mix sounds of their flesh being squeezed, and their loud breathing have Atsumu at the edge of cumming. 

But he wants more. 

_I need more_. 

—Shou, come here—. Atsumu says while stopping all his movements. He makes a little more space by putting his hands behind him on the bench. Hinata ends taking off his shorts and does as told. Reading the blond-haired man's mind, he places himself among the space Atsumu's thighs give him. And before Atsumu can say something else, Hinata takes their dicks and starts bobbing them with his right hand while the other one it's in Atsumu's tiny waist for support. 

The delicious friction caused by Shouyou's hand and shaft has Atsumu begging for more. 

—Dooon-n't stop now. I'm clo-ooss-e Sssh-ouu—. He can't control his moans. They drop off from his mouth endlessly. The skin-to-skin contact is too much for him. Hinata's rough gasps and all the little sounds that came from him go straight to his already hard cock. 

He's driving him crazy. 

—I'm clooo-se to-o, 'ssum-uu—. Shouyou moaning his name is by far one of the most erotic sounds Atsumu has ever heard in his life. —Pooo-sso te be-iijar?—. There it was again, that sinful movement of his tongue to speak that language. Atsumu couldn't control himself anymore. Taking Shouyou by his neck, he pulls him closer and kisses him. 

Slow, deeply and hungrily. A rough, messy kiss, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. It isn't until Atsumu playfully bites Hinata's bottom lip and Shouyou roughly pulls from Atsumu's hair and nipple that they cum together. 

It was the best orgasm of his life by far. 

Hinata's cheerful laugh caughts his attention, and Atsumu lets him put their foreheads together. —It was mine too—. Shouyou's eyes are so bright and beautiful. They look like, as they want to say many things, but his lips keep sealed. Atsumu wants to tell him many things too, he also wants to know what's going on between them. But before he can do either, Hinata stands up and starts cleaning himself up with his long forgotten white towel. He then gives it to him, and Atsumu automatically takes it while Hinata looks for his clothes.

He's halfway cleaning himself when Shouyou just asks him: —Wanna go to my house and continue this there?—. It was an honest question, he can see it clearly on his face once he looks at his eyes. There's nothing of arrogance or flirty intentions there. And Atsumu can even notice a little bit of hope and panic in the tone of Shouyou's voice. 

He smiles at him, and Hinata blushes. 

—Of course, Shou-kun—. 

Hinata Shouyou might be too much for him. 

But Miya Atsumu has always been greedy and a bit selfish. 

Everyone knows that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just wanna say I'm really thank you if you got to this point and read my story. I'm very excited for participating on this event, I hope everyone is having a good time~ 
> 
> What Shouyou said, in order of appearance:  
> -Don't stop now.  
> -C'mon Atsumu  
> -You're driving me crazy/Atsumu you look marvelous  
> -Can I kiss you?
> 
> This is my first atsuhina fic, and also my first time publishing my work on a public site, so yeah! kind of nervous here.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
